Won't Fall Easily
by TastyMarshmellowBunny
Summary: He felt so much pain, and couldn't save them, but why can't his soul not leave! {Expect the story to not match your theories on the FNAF series, this was made just for fun}
1. Chapter 1

'He looks so lonely, occasionally taking a sip of his drink, staring down at the decorated table he sat in, changing his view from the salt and pepper shakers to his styrofoam drink, hearing the fizzing sound it occasionally made. It must have been a school lunch hour for him, never been to a school before, any homework I ever done was in this pizzeria 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza' to be exact, home to a ton of arcade games and delicious greasy pizza. Sounds to tokens being brought out of machines and prizes being given at the Prize Corner, only thing I ever wanted was that doll. it just, helped me relax, now that I have it I never let it go, because of the marionette I was able to make friends here like Howard 'kinda chubby 'must be from the pizza here', Alice 'she's really pretty' , and Josh 'who's the smartest one out of all of us, time to make a new friend today'.

The Lonely Boy's POV

A kid was walking to my table, a puppet like mask over his head, had this purple lining that was coming from its eyes assuming its makeup, and the kid was wearing all black clothes and a hood over his head which made him look more mysterious, "You look bored, you know I got tokens for the Street Fighter cabinet if you want to play".

I was a bit surprised, I never really got offered anything especially by a kid somewhat my age, he took off his mask to reveal his face so he looked a bit younger than me but not too young.

"Its alright I don't feel like playing today, name's Oliver", extending my hand to him he took it immeditley surprising me as he shook it joyfully," Nice name Im Daniel, come sit with us at our table there's plenty of room and you can have a better view of Freddy at this angle too", he grabbed my hand and ran us to his table where three other kids were wearing party masks of the Pizzarias animals, he introduced me to them and sat me down with him sitting right next to me and asked," You go to the Highwall School right, my older brother went there before and graduated to work on some sort of Court Lawyers thing, though I think working for show business sounds better, what about you?", the kid seem really open so might as well say something," A Game Designer, yeah it sounded stupid Im sorry"

"No, that's pretty awesome, my dad works for a videogame company its not a big one its one of those tiny ones, where they make PC only games or something but there are some good ones out there"

"You know what the new kid needs, a mask like us", a girl in our table brought a box full of masks and pulled out a Freddy mask.

"It's yellow", I questioned, usually since Freddy resembles a bear it's a fur-like brown.

"It's a special mask, no one knows about it but there was a rumor they used to make a Golden suit for Freddy but the suit's considered vintage now", a rare suit, this kid must have been obsessed with the pizzarias history, he took the mask and put it over my head,"Your one of us now, were a complete set", he joked. Felt great to be a part of a group. We shared a pizza and watched the animatronics dance on the stage, the structure was fairly small but supported the trio. After about a couple shows I looked at the clock it was about time to head back, so after the lights came back on after the showing I stood up from my seat, taking the mask off my head to get a better view of the Marionette Masked Kid," Well it was fun hanging out with you guys thanks for having me but I gotta get back to the school", they waved good-bye but the child with the marionette mask looked upset saying,"Wait can I go with you?".

'Great, he wants to tag along, I can't bring someone outside the school I'll get in trouble'

"Im sorry but they only allow….'students' to be on school grounds, I'll come by on the weekend though". The kid's face brightened a bit more,"That would be awesome, If you come back you know where to find us", he sat back down with his group as I put the Golden Mask in my backpack and left.

Marionette Masked Kid POV:

Several Hours Later at the pizzeria.

"How's my favorite customer", a man in working uniform asked the child with the puppet mask.

"Same as always, the music never gets old here"

"Well if you've been here for as long as I have, the music sounds a bit slower and skippy, you should have heard their voice boxes when I was a kid, they were just magical and the music in my opinion was soothing and catchy, think they limited the playlist for them now."

"Did Foxy come up on the stage like they say?", the kid piped in.

The man smiled," Kid, Foxy used to have a pirate voice back then , he made me laugh every time he spoke and also seeing the parent's reactions, good memories."

"I hope the pizzeria never closes", the child spoke as he looked around the room through his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's all, just a six hour night shift?", a confident man laughed,"How much is my pay again"?

1992 –New Face of Freddy Fazbears, 'After The Bite'

"You'll be just fine, I'll give you the grand tour of the place", the owner of the company walked him around the shiny brand new pizzeria, "These are Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika, the 'toy' animatronics, equipped with facial recognition, they can detect a predator from a mile away"

"So you guys don't have a Foxy here?", the worker asked.

The owner put his hands in his pockets letting out a slight giggle,"We do, it just looks,a bit messed up", the owner walked him to the Storage Room," See kids can't keep their hands to themselves and poor Foxy kinda got ripped apart from time to time, eventually we gave up trying to put him back together so we kept him here", showing him the Foxy-like animatronic on the floor, all you could see was its face and exoskeleton, the face design was white and had feminine features," Did they make Foxy look like a chick?", the worker joked.

The owner laughed out loud, "No, that was the original Toy design for her, well then lets chop chop, much to see in the wee hours before sundown", changing the subject the owner carried on showing off the place, until they reached the office,"This is the final thing you should see, your working station, filled with Fazbear knickknacks, some pictures the kids drew on the walls, now this right here", the owner picks up a tablet like device,"This acts as part of your security system, you can switch cameras at any moment to monitor each location if, well I don't want to say we never had a break-in before, Im just joking with ya, this is the safest place you'll ever be, hell we should be paying the animatronics to watch over you, especially Bonnie he gurads better than a dog ever can"

The night shift worker looked at his surroundings, studying each area and starting to feel close to home, he sat in a comfty chair that swung back and forth when leaning on each side,"This is too easy, doubt Im even going to need this flashlight either"

The owner insisted," You might want to carry that around, the place does get dark when no lights are turned on"

"Can I just flip on a light switch?", questioned the guard, the owner just smiled and patted him on the head, "A young fellow like yourself is too chicken to not do this job with the lights off?"

The worker groaned, and removed any thoughts about turning on any lights as the owner walked away waving good-bye to him, he waved bye back, as he heard the door close…..and lock.

"Better than working outside in the hot heat during the day, nights cold enough and there's a fan in my office, dream come true", he groaned. He didn't know much of Freddy Fazbears when he was a kid, there was never one in his location until he was a late teen and considered himself much too old to be going to a child's ball-pit of a pizza palace, though if he ever had kids, this looks like a place to kill some time with on the weekends, 'Contract says only five nights at this place, week's going to be so boring, or will it?', he thought to himself as he got up out of his seat, took off his shoes and ran around the cold floors of the place like a little kid with a ton of energy, that was until he slammed into the wall and fell on the ground, cursing to himself he dusted himself as he got back up. 'Too bad the place doesn't have television screens, except the arcade cabinets' he looked into the area hoarded with Arcade machines, 'My God this is a gamers dream'. 'With Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, and…is that a Star Wars machine, I HIT THE JACKPOT! Now to find the plug'. Putting his hands on the back of the machine he felt around the darkness for the plugs,"Don't forget your flashlight he says", speaking in a whinny voice heading back to the office for his only light source, grabbing the tool in his hand he turned it on, 'AHHHH! Too bright' toning down the brightness, 'Now I can't see crap'.

Took a few minutes to adjust his eyes and went back to the game machines searching for the plugs, he found them and inserted them into their sockets, the games turned on, everywhere around him he heard sounds of Jumpman hitting baraells with a hammer to Pac-Man eating ghosts, but there it was the Star Wars Racer Machine, his friends bragged about this thing constantly it has to be good. After playing a few games, he took a break, 'Can I make a pizza here, surely it wouldn't hurt I mean unless they took the ingrediants away from me and stored them'. He went to the logical place to make a snack the kitchen, and turned on a light, 'Why is everything so bright here, well the place is new after all, it just opened a week ago, place is so clean I could just lick the floor' he opened the fridge where they kept the toppings,'You guys don't lock these, wow no wonder he said people broke in, to get free pizza of course'. Only problem was he didn't know how to make a pizza, he skipped the dough and just put lots of cheese and pepperoni and tomato sauce and wrapped it in foil and put it in the oven. "It might look lazy but when your hungry you don't care and its done", taking his pizza out with ¾'s of the timer done it must be ready. He put on gloves let it cool a bit, then dug in. He fell in love with his creation,"This is like First Class Pizza, the cheese, tastes like chedder, the smell makes me drool, and the pepperoni well he used almost the whole box and put it on his pizza. "I need to make more of these, what time is it exactly?".

Looking at the oven clock he read 12:34 AM that was quick, taking his pizza he danced his way back to his office until he heard heavy breathing he stopped , "Boss? This isn't funny!", pointed his flashlight in all directions until he heard mechanical footsteps, "Im armed and dangerous with a hot pizza, come any close your gonna get some third degree burns, this pizza is kinda hot", he gently sat the pizza down.

"He tricked me", a heavy voice called out.

"Alright time to turn on the lights", as he made his way a shadowy figure appeared on his left side.

" S A—", the shadow started to groan in a robotic voice.

The nightguard tried flipping on the light but it wasn't working and started screaming and running out, but wait he forgot his flashlight its back in the office, He did the only thing he thought of to do, hide in the tiny ball pit at least he had a weapon he can use even if it's a harmless plastic ball. He looked at the other side of the room to be a different looking animatronic only this time it had the appearance of a small boy, holding a sign saying Balloons, and also held a clutch of multi coloured balloons,"He doesn't look that scary, kinda looks like Pinnocio, all he needs is a long nose—"

"Hi!", the animatronic spoke, guards heart was beating really fast, the animatronic started to…walk up to the ballpit, the guard gathered into a ball praying he doesn't die this night as felt a cold plastic but robotic hand touch his shoulder and felt this friction on his cheek, it's a balloon. Opening his eyes the animatronic's eyes had a sad impression on them, Is he friendly?

He took the animatronic 's offer on the balloon,"Thank You…..WHAT IS GOING ON, SOMEONE ANYONE GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

The animatronic had a worried look and waving his arms as if telling him to shush, the guard stopped his blathering to see its expression and looked around hearing more footsteps, 'Screw this', he ran far away from the animatronic as he took a nearby Fire Extinguiser in his hands.

"Don't be a coward and fight me!"

Then he heard a sound like a bell ring and children's voices as if they were happy, looking at the window the sun was starting to come up.

He heard the door's unlock automatically, taking a while to collect his thoughts and set the Extinguiser back in its case on the wall. Retracing his steps seeing the animatronic child with balloons back in its place seeing a worded plate underneath him,"Your Balloon Boy", he made a 360 around it, studying it.

Freddy Fazbears Pizza – 1987

Two children were sitting at a table, one with a Marionette mask, the other a rare Gold Freddy one.

They were talking until an employee stood in front of them," Another round of soft drinks?"

To which they replyed with a,"Yes please"

"Anything for my favorite customers" he stated as he walked away.

"Looks like its someone's birthday today", the Golden Masked kid smiled eying the fancy streamers and birthday cake in the middle of the table.

"Fazbears holds the best birthday parties, you'd love'em", the marionette kid replied.

Present Day- 1992

The startled nightguard was resting on his couch trying to forget about what he saw last night, a shadow in his office, an animatronic coming to life. He stood up and got out his laptop and did some research of Freddy Fazbears, barely anything useful popped up not even a phone number for the place as almost as if it wasn't real. He searched: Balloon Boy, and out came a few pictures of the animatronic, 'Well were getting somewhere' .

After doing some random searches about the place including: animatronics, pizzarias , Freddy,Bonnie,Chika,Foxy.

Then Mangle popped up in his search engine, he read an article stating that it was designed to be a Toy version of Foxy, but due to it being torn apart by customers it was taken away, ok nothing new here.

Looking up some video resource was even worse as there were barely anything about the pizzeria, that was until he saw a video with no thumbnail stating 'RAW FOOTAGE 87' and out of curiosity clicked on it before seeing the classic 'This video was removed' on the screen, so he shut the laptop and went back to sleep.

Freddy Fazbears-1987

"You could sleep over at my place if you want", a kid removing his golden mask spoke.

The hooded mask wearing child answered,"Sounds like a great offer Oliver, but I might as well stay inside the pizzeria"

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow", waving bye to the hooded child as he went back inside.

"He left right?"

The masked kid shrieked before realizing it's the employee he always talked too,"Don't startle me like that"

"Your 'friend' is gone from here right?", the employee whispered, the kid nodded through the mask.

"Good, you kept your end of the deal here", pulling a key out from his pocket, "You wanted to see what's in there, go and enjoy, I'll be back soon to check up on you"

The kid had a happy look on his face, he was told there was a secret club at Freddys where they had access to a secret area of the restaurant, with your desires all in one room, he rushed to the secret area.

"Time for the next Phase"

A young girl was walking up on the stage where Freddy was,"Mommy there's something wrong with his mouth"

The room was silent, a loud thud, screaming everywhere, so much blood, her echoing screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day:

The nightshift employee made a call to the man in charge of Fazbear Entertainment.

A female voice answered," Im sorry the person your trying to call is unavailable, please—", ending the call he paced around his room.

At the NEW Fazbears location:

The nightguard returned to the pizzeria, analizing the place during the day. The animatronics occasionally make slight movements, due to their programming they always move when a child is nearby. He walked over to the Toy animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika. Realizing the animatronics stopped moving, he backed away and they continued their traditional rolls on the stage. Eyeing the day shift employee, he gave him a wave as he approached him," You must be the new guard, name's Gabriel"

"Thomas", shaking his hand,"So you're the one who worked the night shift before correct?"

"I know what your going to ask me, that is classified information", having a serious glare.

"Do you have a Contact number for our boss?"

The day worker motioned him to a employee's only room where the workers occasionally hang out,"Get out of this place your fired"

Getting offended,"Your going there aren't you, I know something's wrong with them, someone messed with their programming"

"My daughter, got her head bitten off by these freaks! The Bite was no incident"

"The Bite huh is that another one of your lies, why should I not report this to the police"

"The police won't do a thing….the Bite of 87, there are you happy?"

"No offense but it sounds like one of those internet horror stories"

"Believe what you want to believe but trust me when I say this, he will find you", stated as he returned back out of the secure room, something's not right.

Secret Room Fazbears Pizza 1987

It was all a lie, there's nothing but a few busted arcade cabinets, and something in the shadows, before he can discover it he heard a scream, frightened he flinched and stood in the center of the room, he heard quick footsteps, and looked for a place to hide, only place of escape was a small air vent, before he could try to hurry inside of it the door opened, revealing the stressed man.

"We have to leave", trying to take the child's hand.

The boy pulled himself away from his grasp,"I can't believe this, you murderer"

"NO!",he grabbed the small boy in his fists,"Im not the bad guy"

The child squirmed out of his grasp and ran into the open air vent, it was pretty spacious and roomy, but still small enough for a child to easily crawl through, the boy fell into a patch of grass outside where he heard police sirens come by, he hid behind a trash bin to avoid being seen.

Present Day:

The nightguard made a few errands getting tools from a few nearby businesses and made his way to the New Fazbears Pizzaria. It was around 5PM so the place was still opened, but looking into his surroundings found the perfect plan, there are 12 security cameras active, so drawing up a sketch of the restaurant, and making a mental map for himself and circled areas where the animatronics start, like the Toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika lined up on the Stage, Mangle he remembered was in the Parts/Service room on the floor, in case by any means it comes alive at night, he locked the room hoping to keep him out. BB was his next target, it didin't cause many problems for him, so he avoided the thought of causing him any harm, if anything it felt like it was helping him through his first night by warning him. Looking thorugh the Prize Corner, he saw a Music Box with a present box that had an interesting design to it, and no matter what he could do he couldn't open it. He knew something was inside it.

When the place was at 10 PM, he smirked and got nails and a hammer and went to the Toy animatronics,"There's no way your coming after me, I hope this doesn't make a mess"

Starting to hammer a nail into the feet of the animatronic s to keep them from moving beyond midnight, he sighed at his work. He was determined to figure out what was going on with the place and why it was acting quirky.

Humming a tune he dressed into his work clothes and sat in his comfy chair in the office.

"Maybe I should have moved all the arcade machines in my office, oh well too late for that its 11 already, alright you monsters", he took his flashlight and shined the bright light on the empty hallway in front of him.

{phone ring}

The nightguard glared at the phone on the desk,"Who's calling late at night?", he picked the phone in his hand,"Hello?"

No answer

He turned the speaker volume up in case if the phone was on mute,"Hello?"

"…HELLO?", the speakers in the phone echoed causing him to drop the phone on the ground.

"Im here to guide you on everything you need to know about Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life you know the slogan and all, so anyway I've been told you had a rough first night, but just assuring you, were doing everything we can to make sure that all staff are comfortable on afterhours. I know that during the night, you get the feeling your being hunted down, and were making sure that doing your job is as stress free as possible, trust me I've done my own share of being the night guard and let me tell you, it's a different experience than most people would think it is. One thing I should mention, while the animatronics look cool in the nighttime and while they occasionally make…noises, you should not touch them since they could think your someone breaking into the restaurant, maybe I should have added your face in their database before I left, so they wouldn't think you're out to deactivate them or somethin. They were originally programmed for the kids's entertainment, but the problem was the people who designed them forgot to add an adults face to recognize, but don't worry I came up with the best solution, if lets say they happen to accidently walk into your office, Boom!, I left a Freddy mask on your desk for you to wear in case they happen to see you, kinda blend in and you'll do fine, one last thing, you might have noticed an object in the Prize Corner, a music box, during every hour wind it up, even if the tune's a bit creepy to listen to, put on some headphones or something. That should be everything, don't worry sorry I might have scared you with my speech Im not good at taking on the phone so I had everything written down before making my calls. Anyone you will be fine, talk to you tomorrow, good night." {phone hangs up}

"That was charming", looking at the tablet he checked the Prize Corner,"Music Box?", he read an option on the screen seeing a meter beside it, the meter started to go down, he tapped the icon and it filled back up making a wind up sound,"Oh winding the music box I get it, this is cool", checking the other cameras he saw Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika in their spots,"You guys should not move", tapping the screen as a light shined on them.

He squeaked,"A light, sweet they do look really shiny"

Thinking of maybe visiting the room where they sat he shook his head thinking about the words the phone guy was saying. He stayed in his office whistling and occasionally shined his light in the hallway. Taking some time to wind the music box back up often and repeated the process, yawning he leaned in his seat with heavy eyes,"Can't sleep gotta stay up, {snores}", he made his way slowly to the floor curled in a ball.

The clock showed 3AM, he slowly collected his thoughts again as he woke up,"Wait the Music box, how long was I out", checking the clock then the tablet and went to the Cam where the Prize Corner was at. He knew something was different, the meter, its empty.

{Distant Music Box music}

Panicking he held his finger on the circle to fill it back up. The music stopped and to his shock a puppet like creature was slithering back into an open box as it closed when it traveled inside,"What is that, no one told me the prizes were evil", checking the cameras he looked back at the Show Stage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika were all gone, he was shocked,"What the—"

{BB Laugh}

His mouth wide open as his ears picked up a sound from the air vents,"Oh my god their getting smarter", eyeing Cameras for the vents he checked those to see Toy Bonnie on the right, no one yet on the left. Scared he put on the Freddy mask breathing heavily, hearing some electronic beeping he kept still eyeing Toy Bonnie appearing on his right, then disappear back in the vents and left. He slowly took off the mask, eyeing the time 5AM,"Already, I thought I was going to stay here for longer—"

{Distant Muisc box music}

"Oh great", doing the deed on his screen he then tapped his flashlight to see something on the ceiling and hear a static radio,"YOU?! What are you doing here…", watching it crawl on the ceiling towards his office, he shined his light on it continually and it stopped in its tracks,"Ok you stay put", quickly bringing back the cameras he tapped on the Music box icon to fill it up, before smashing his light on Mangle, then seeing another animatronic in the hallway, but it didn't look familiar, it started running to his office,"Mask on!", putting the mask on his face again, shocked to see he was still running to him he tried to imitate being an animatronic,"Beep Boop, Im Fre-Freddy Fazbear—", the robot stopped in his office with a questioned expression,"Buy one get one pizza free,"

"Arr can't fool me night guar-guar-guar-guard", the animatronic spoke, his act wasn't working. The Mangle crawled up above him. Thinking of what the animatronic was planning to do he slid off his seat as the Mangle fell onto the chair with a clash. Running through the hallway, eyeing a Toy Chika with nothing but pitch black eyes and no beak staring at him from one of the party rooms. Running across the hall he saw a Shadow form from the floor speaking," –V—E—T—H—E—M!" The guard tripped causing himself to fall into the shadow as it poofed out of existence and him falling on the floor. That shadow, it wasn't like the one he encountered on the first night, it had a thicker body to it, similar to Bonnie. Turning a sharp corner before stopping in his tracks as three animatronics were blocking his path, they were horrifying, they were the old suits in the storage room and looked a lot more threatening then there shiny lookalikes.

"Im not your enemy can't you see that?", the nightguard dodged an attack from the Withered Freddy's fist slamming into a nearby wall. The other two didn't look great either, with the Withered Bonnie's face being completely removed and purple unlike its Toy Light Blue color. But the one that really set him on the edge of fear was the Withered Chika, with its huge eyes and two rows of teeth, it made him question what they were, the endoskeleton usually would allow the suits to stand up and walk around, without it they would just collapse on the floor.

"Why don't we talk this out, instead of just chasing me all night—", the Chika screamed as far as a robotic voice can make. Startling the nightguard,"Fine tag your it", he smacked the Chika suit on its chest and ran the other direction, the three suits running after him before a fourth suit pushed them aside to chase after the nightguard,"A Foxy?!"

The animatronic made a scream that shook his eardrums,"Almost there", eyeing behind him again to see the Foxy suit run faster than his friends can, he tried taking sharp corners to buy some extra seconds of runtime.

The suit coming closer to him used his hook to try to trip his feet as he ran, then he heard it.

{6 AM Chime}

The Foxy suit and the other three Withered suits fell to the ground hard as the resturants doors opened to let in the sunshine of the early morning sun. Putting his hands on his shoulders he dragged the suits back into the Storage Room,"Either its some freaky supernatural event, or someone did something to you guys", shutting the Storage Door he spoke" You be good in there, say Hi to your Mangle friend while your in there too", he went back home to take a long nap and maybe how to plan his 3rd Night now that he realized the Old models have been in on this too.

A Day after the Bite-1987

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza has been shut down due to a terrible accident in the facility. A young girl is now in the emergency room after suffering an unbelievable injury to her frontal lobe, police have identified the marks to belong to the Freddy Fazbear animatronic, this will most likely shut down the long living Fazbears Pizzaria, and leaving behind a horrific memory that could end the company, this is the first accident that has ever happened that was this severe in any of the pizzeria-chains, and Fazbear has closed its doors, for more on this devolping story this is Josie from 21 News Network."

A young kid watching the News on a television at his house ran out of the house leaving behind a confused mother who was making eggs on the stove.

At Fazbears: Soon To Be Demolished

A masked kid sat on a bench near the pizzeria, as he saw Police cars and yellow tape spread across the parking lot. His friend was walking in his direction, wearing a weak smile he made room for his friend to sit by him.

"Im so sorry Daniel" the kid tried to comfort his masked friend.

"That was my home, I was raised there, my family left me at the Pizzarias doorstep, I lied about my father or having any brothers."

"You mean you lived at Fazbears your whole life?"

"The security guard took me like his own son while he worked at Fazbears. And now their wanting to burn this to the ground, I don't know where to go, I can't ask the guard to take me home he's done…to much for me"

"You can live at my house for a while, Im sure my mother won't mind"

"Really Oliver, she's not going to mind some kid that wears a mask over his head 24/7?"

"Do you have to wear the mask Daniel", his friend asked.

"All I ask is I can still keep the mask as a memory."

"You got it, come on friend" reaching a hand to pick him up off the bench.


	4. Chapter 4

Masked Kid's POV

'The man who took me by the hand, was my teacher, and I the student who couldn't fully understand his principles, the smile he gave me, now means something else entirely, was it possibly an accident? No, he always perfected his work, said to make a beautiful creation, why is she in my head, the victim to his wrongdoings, am I? Are you…', the masked child eyed the puppet in his hands, he was thankful his friend gave him a place to stay after what happened a couple days ago with the closing of that place. He hadn't seen his other friends since the Bite, that is until they knocked on his friends door, he answered the door allowing them inside, they still carried the masks in their pockets. We talked and watched a few movies, even had a sleepover, we agreed to meet next week as they left.

"Maybe I can attend this school thing you go to", I asked my friend.

"Its still early, they might still have a spot open Daniel", he told me.

Present Day:

The nightguard got ready for another night of horror as he strapped a flashlight to his waist, and whistled as he roamed the empty halls of the pizzeria before 12 AM making sure everything was in there place, Toy Freddy,Bonnie, Chika on the Show Stage nothing different, Balloon Boy in the Game Room, the Wound up Box in the Prize Corner, Mangle lying on the floor, the old worn out animatronics in the Storage Room, this is a walk in the park, he sat in his chair as the phone rang once again.

{phone ring}

"Hello,Hello? Well you survived Night 2 congrats, now things should be the same tonight just wind the music box, flash a light on Foxy if he appears in the hallway, wear the mask same thing as before, I would spend more time in the Prize section and wind up the Music Box more often tonight, Im going to be honest, I never liked that puppet thing, its always….thinking and it can go anywhere, so I'll talk to you most likely tomorrow again, so goodnight"

"Yeah, if I make it til tomorrow", the nightguard groaned as he flashed his light several times on the ceiling and putting his hand in front of the light to make a hand puppet seeing a second shadow in the form of Bonnie return opening its mouth and following the shadow of his hand, he jerked his hand away from the light as the second shadow disappeared too.

"Bonnie, Im sorry I don't find you that scary", he yelled into the hallway, hearing a deep laugh in the process,"That's new"

{carousel music plays}

"Oh shut up", looking at the camera footage he looked into the Game Room to see the tiny carousel light up and move as if it was turned on, the seats represented a bear, fox, bunny, and chicken.

Switching his attention over to the Music Box he continued winding it up as the music played, then hearing a noise in the vents, checking the lights to see Toy Chika on the left and placing the mask on his head, as waited he checked the light again to make sure she was gone, then heard another noise in the right vent.

"Yeah Toy Bonnie again, no its, what the heck is that thing", seeing an empty exoskeleton in the vent and putting on the mask again until it left.

{BB laugh}

"I thought we were friends why are you mocking me?"

seeing BB crawl into the left vent and pop out grabbing his flashlight, and holding the batteries in his hand.

{BB Laugh}

His flashlight stopped working as he stared at the Balloon Boy animatronic in the office with him.

"So Funny Kid, you know I prepared for this little trick you might pull on me and….", pulling out extra batteries in his pocket stuffed them into the flashlight.

Balloon Boy held out his hand to try to grab the flashlight before he smacked his hand,"No, bad child go sit in the corner and think about what you've done".

BB started to walk into the wall,"Good job", then the guard held a grin as he stood on top of his desk and threw his flashlight and the animatronic causing it to fall to the ground,"{laughs} Its funny isn't it"

{Distant Laugh}

"I wasn't asking you Freddy…its Freddy", putting the mask over his head as the Withered Freddy left the office as it passed by a Toy Chika, the guard just kept the mask on until she left too,"See it's a pattern, that's all it is".

Continuing to wind up the music box the carousel stopped as the place returned to its somewhat peaceful state. Hearing a radio sound he flashed his light in the hallway to make the animatronic return to its location.

{phone ring}

"Im busy man leave a dang message" flashing his light in the hallways and rooms.

"Hello, hello?"

{mute call}

"I don't need your help I have my own strategy", checking cameras, winding the box, putting on the mask whenever they come by.

"4 AM, why is today so boring?", he ran out of his office with tablet in one hand and flashlight in another.

"Yo Foxy", seeing a Foxy animatronic turn his head over to him as the nightguard blinks a bright light in his eyes while running his fingers through its fur. As Foxy was stunned, the guard ran to one of the party rooms putting on a party hat and wearing the Freddy mask as he saw a Toy Bonnie and Toy Chika came into the room, Toy Chika scratching her head,"Freddy what are you doing?" her voicebox spoke.

"Having a party", the nightguard pulled a few chairs for them to sit on, they accepted the invitation.

"You know what a party needs?" Toy Bonnie suggested.

"Cake, maybe music?", the nightguard guessed.

"I have a cupcake maybe we can find a match to light up its candle", Toy Chika placed a Cupcake she was holding in her hand on the table in front of the security guard as he stood from his seat.

"Tell you what Im going to look for a match or a lighter for the cupcake, you guys stay here", waving the animatronics goodbye he slowly shut the Party Room door,'These doors don't have locks on them' the security guard thought.

"Hey Freddy", a cold tap on his shoulder spun him around,"Oh Hi…retro Bonnie, whatever happened to your face", pointing to the maskless animatronic.

"I told you before Freddy, he tore my mask apart, used it as a spare part now, have you seen him around here?"

"Remind me, what does he look like?", this might seem risky but at least he can get answers.

"He's a security guard, with a blinding light on his hips, he's attracted to the sounds of children's voices just like we are programmed for."

"He likes to hear children?", the guard questioned.

"He leads them somewhere, in a group…"

1987-Midnight at Oliver's House

Daniel, the masked kid woke up suddenly, looking around him seeing visions of hanging stars from the ceiling and curtains replacing the closet, his eyes gazing to the blinds floating in the wind's breeze, the carpet turned into a black and white tile as an electronic buzzing filled the room, the curtain opened to see a Dark purple suit pop out of it and charge at the child in bed, screaming he put the blankets over his head as the screeching stopped and the room turned back to normal. Leaping out of bed, he went to Oliver's room to see Oliver not in his bed.

"You can't", an electronic buzzing filled his head again as the purple suit came back in his friends room then vanished.

Fazbears Pizza {Shutdown} Midnight

Four kids opened the doors to the empty pizzaria, all the arcade cabinets were shut off and the only light was the moons glow in the nearby windows reflecting on the floors and tables in a lavender purple aurora. An animatronic peeked out from the hallway before walking to the group saying,"Follow Me", in a robotic voice. The suit was a dark purple and looked similar to Bonnie, but different. The group rushed to catch up with the animatronic as it walking at a fast pace. The kids catched up to the suit leading them in a back room.

Present Day:

The Withered Bonnie spoke,"Using my face as part of his suit he lured the children in the hidden room at the back where it was never marked on cameras or security systems.

Part of Phone Guy's earlier call:

"You might notice the backroom has been boarded up, and under no circumstances should an employee or customer be taken into that room, and if you left something in their before it was boarded up then its your own fault."

Fazbears Pizza {Shutdown} Midnight

Rushing down a cold street, Daniel saw distant smoke and a glowing light, hearing firetrucks drive beside him he followed them to Fazbears Pizza, seeing the place on fire. He knew his friend Oliver went in there, not just him but the kids he made friends with before, hearing their screams before it fainted with the sound of crackling fire, he couldn't bear watching the sight and ran back.

Present Day:

The nightguard replied,"Can you take me to this room?"

{6 AM Chime}

"No! Don't go yet!" he catched the animatronic as it fell lifeless to the ground.

1987-Night of the Fire

{light sobbing}

Daniel continued to walk, to where who knows. Throwing his mask on the ground he hid himself in his clothing putting hands in his pockets and a hood snug over his head, his tears turning cold from the air, he stood in place and sobbed.

A bright light shined on him coming from a purple car, he sooned turned his head to spot who it was and ran in an alley, with the man getting out of the car.

"Don't come any closer", the boy threatened as the man walked in his direction.

"Where's your doll?", he demanded grabbing the child by the hand.

"You will never find it you monster", the child spat in his face as the guard held a deep grin.

"Then Im sorry", the man held the boy close to him.

Hearing a piercing sound the child's mind grew fuzzy until he started feeling….air? Before falling into a soft patch of grass tumbling gently on the ground, when he recovered he felt his surroundings, it felt weird.

"What happened?", he groaned as he tried touching his head only to feel nothing, he started to lay on the grass and brush it against his fingers only to feel nothing at all, placing his hands on his heart, he couldn't even hear it beat.

A voice came from afar,"Daniel?"

Turning his head he saw his friend,"Oliver is that you?"

Three other kids were behind Oliver as they gathered around Daniel.

Daniel seeing in the distance children in Balloon uniforms crying. Hearing and feeling a tiny bit of wind he saw a giant tree over their heads, it was a nightlike environment.

1987 Before the Fire

The halls of Fazbears were empty and quiet, a small puppet was lying on the ground before it stated to twitch on the floor and start moving its body around.

Olivers POV

His mind getting fuzzy, his last memory was something picking him up and placing him in a golden suit, eying his friends near him stuffed into Bonnie, Chika, and Foxy suits until he saw the object place a mask over his head, eyes getting heavy, the last sound that could be heard was the sound of the suits malfunctioning with loud sounds ringing in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"His name was Daniel, my son became fast friends with him, he was a shy boy always wearing his party mask.", a teary eyed woman spoke to the nightguard.

"He had no family?"

"No, he just stayed in that pizzaria every time I walked by, I only guessed he had no family."

"Thank You for your time Ms., Im sorry for the trouble", the nightguard excused himself from a small table.

"Not at all, please come back anytime, Im sorry if the place is a mess", she replied.

"Its fine, thank you again" he left the house.

Daniel's POV

Laying on the grass with his friend Oliver he saw his friends chat with the children with balloons who surround the tree, turning to look at his friend he said,"What if I told you there's a way out of here? It is risky"

His friend looked him in the eye,"Maybe this place isn't too bad—", his friend stopped him in the middle of his speech.

"Do you know where we are?", seeing Oliver shook his head he spoke," We are stuck in-between Earth and where we go after we passed on, but for some reason our spirits haven't fully rested"

"Daniel what does that mean?"

"It means we have to, go after the wolf"

"Him? The nightguard?", his friend nodded.

"Look, if we….kill him then our souls can finally rest"

Their friends joined on their discussion.

Daniel walked in a circle,"I can take the form of the Marionette I left in the restaurant and find the Mirror of Revival"

The girl asked,"What's that Daniel to revive us?"

"Somewhat, only we won't be getting our bodies back we'll be traveling as-"

"Ghosts?" one of the kids replied"

"Somewhat, but to achieve that I need to find the Mirror in the restaurant", Daniel sat back down on the grass,"There's a reason you worn the mask of Golden Freddy, I saw your spirit, it was different from anyone's I've seen before, I need you to put your hand on my forehead"

"Um, sure", Oliver rested his hand on his front of his head,"I can feel something"

Daniel nodded,"Good that means its working", shutting his eyes, he hummed 'Toreador March'.

12 AM Present Day

Twitching in a box Daniel as the spirit of the Marionette leaped out causing himself to fall to the ground, managing to pick himself up, he examined his new black and white arms and slim body,"Checkered Floors, yup its Fazbears"

Using telepathy Oliver communicated with the puppet,"Great now find the Mirror so we can return to the Pizzaria."

"Though I have to be honest", the puppet said while slithering on the ground,"This is a different Fazbears but the Mirror should still be here"

Hearing a sound the puppet slithered onto a shelf in the Prize Corner hiding in the bundle of plushies.

The nightguard walked into the Prize Corner and looked around.

"{whispers} It's the nightguard"

"Great now's your chance kill him", the girl told Daniel.

Looking into his eyes more clearly the puppet shook his head," That's not him this is a new nightguard, I should get his attention", watching as the light shined on his face he froze.

The nightguard chuckled,"What are you doing out, your not supposed to leave your box"

{Music Box music}

The Marionette slowly crept towards him, and lunged its body at the guard with a loud animatronic scream, wrapping his hands around his neck as he swung all around by the guard trying to get him to let go.

{Marionette beeping from FNAF 3}

"I can explain, Im not your enemy don't hurt me", the puppet yelled as the guard stopped moving as the puppet was still holding him by the neck softly.

"What and who are you?" the guard questioned.

"What year is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was killed in 1987, a night guard did it, so before I was fully dead my spirit possessed this doll and I had to hide the bodies he left behind, inside the suits which might have caused them to be possessed as well."

The suits malfunctioning, the smell the Withered suits left behind, if the killer is still out there then he must have tampered with the new suits to detect predators to hide his identity.

"See, I need to find the 'Mirror of Revival to restore our souls to roam the restaurant and track down where the murderer is"

The night guard scratched his head,"But what if the murderer is dead or even long away from here?"

"I can feel his body heat here, first track down the mirror for me, and I and my friends can track down the guy in purple."

"Sounds like a plan, do you know what the mirror looks like?", the puppet nodded,"Okay, well that might be a problem because your 'possessing of the animatronics' could kill me at anytime tonight."

The Marionette shook his head again,"Not if Im on your shoulder"

"Oh alright then, what will happen to you at 6 AM when the light shines and the animatronics stop moving?"

"Then I stop moving, the rules are the same with me as everyone else so you don't have a lot of time to search for this mirror"

The night guard agreed before the puppet stopped him in his tracks,"I forgot to mention, the old suits are fine they won't hurt you, but that doesn't mean the tampered ones won't, if he messed with their programming, you have to avoid them at all costs, which means you have to find a mask or something to hide yourself in—"

"Like this?", the nightguard showed the puppet a Freddy mask.

"Good Boy exactly like that one, now hurry its already 1 AM", the puppet told him. The guard ran across the hallway with a flashlight in hand," Foxy and Mangle hate the flashlight"

"But Foxy's good there's now no need to use it on him", the puppet assured him.

He stopped in his tracks to see Toy Chika in the distance, the animatronic was messing with the stars on the wall.

"Id say go the other direction for now", the puppet guided him to another room.

"Hello Nightguard! {BB Laughs}", the BB animatronic snuck up behind the guard and swipped his flashlight and emptied the batteries out into his hand and dropped the flashlight on the ground, the guard fighting the animatronic for the batteries.

"Give'em back you jerk"

"He's got a good grip, though I sence to leave the room immeditley, I sence something crawling on the walls in another room"

"Mangle!", the guard spoke.

"If that's what you want to call him, I consider him a Foxy 2.0", the puppet replied when they said good-bye to the room and kept going, until Withered Freddy came into the hallway, startling the nightguard.

"Easy Im on your side" the animatronic spoke.

"Wait even in speech and behavior their considered friendly?"

At the tree…

The Kid who wore the Freddy mask spoke with telepathy which came out of the animatronic suit.

Back at the restraunt….

"Have you seen the Mirror's location yet?" the guard asked him.

"Sadly no", the suit moved out of the way for Withered Chika, Foxy, and Bonnie to approach the room.

The Bonnie spoke with a voice of the child,"We will fight back"

The Foxy raised his hook,"Its us versus the Toys, even if were outnumbered"

"Not true", a voice appeared in the shadows. A head levitated in the air along with a body following it, the suit twitched.

"Oliver, I mean Golden Freddy", the puppet announced.

"I can get used to this costume, I don't want to know what I look like inside.

"Please don't open anything I really don't want to see anything bad" the night guard waved his arms.

Golden Freddy giggled," I wasn't planning on it though I am curious, it does look different from the other suits."

{Mangle's Radio}

Turning around the Golden Freddy suit saw Mangle crawling on the ceiling, with Toy Freddy,Bonnie,Chika, and Balloon Boy facing the Withered suits.

"Go find the Mirror!", Withered Foxy yelled to the security guard. The guard and Puppet ran to the other side of the hallway leaving the Withered with the Toys.

Golden Freddy leading the Withered.

Both teams collided into an animatronic scream frenzy, some of the suits colliding into each other and falling into the different party rooms.

Chika tried getting up only to be shoved back down by Toy Chika. Chika grabbed her Toy counterpart as they tumbled on the floor taking blows and making punches hitting each other on the checkard flooring making the table fall over with all the party decorations with it, Chika stood up and slammed 'Toy' into the wall.

In the hallway…

Mangle crawled up on the ceiling with his eyes shining in the distant shadows, Foxy took a few steps backwards before making a running leap and grabbing Mangle slamming him into the floor.

The Bonnie's fought in a Party Room as the Toy took its hand and shoved it into the face of Withered Bonnie and placing him onto the table, Withered grabbed Toy by the head slamming him into the side of the table as Withered crawled off and kicked the Toy's stomach hard.

Toy Chika threw her cupcake at Withered,"Have a taste of Carol", before hitting her with it. Eying a Paper Plate Doll she ripped it from the wall and attacked Toy Chika with it causing the paperplate to rip apart as Toy fell into the hallway as Withered kept her to the ground hitting her, until Mangle came up above them and attacked Chika until Foxy used his hook to smack Mangle by the head causing Mangle to guide his attention to his rival and lunge after him while the Chika's shoved each other against the walls of the hall.

Soon joined by the Bonnies who tackled each other into a nearby wall to fall into the hall. Helping their teammates attack their rivals.

Golden Freddy and Withered Freddy ran to the office catching up to BB and Toy Freddy.

"STOP!" Balloon Boy shouted wielding an axe in his hands.

The Mirror it was in the office the whole time.

Balloon Boy approached it with his axe,"Not another step {laughing}"

This didn't look good, Golden Freddy and Withered held their hands in the air in an act of giving up.

The Bonnies, Chikas, and Foxy with Mangle beat each other up in the hallways of Fazbears going from room to room in an all-out battle that seem to last for hours.

Chika jumped on top of a table and tackled into Toy Chika sending her painfully to the ground before the suit started to deactivate from the damage. Withered Chika helped her Bonnie friend out, while Mangle grabbed Foxy and crawled onto the ceiling and violently dropped him.

The nightguard and Marionette searched high and low for the mirror but couldn't find it anywhere,"We haven't checked the office" the guard told the puppet around his neck, they ran to the office when they found Golden and Withered Freddy on the ground with their hands up.

{BB Laugh}

"Seriously Balloon Boy shut up", the guard yelled.

"Master will be pleased with us once we finish you all up for the night, you seem to want this Mirror so badly" BB told him.

"I'll make you a deal" the guard eyed the clock saying 5AM,"Put down the axe and I'll give you these AA batteries you love so much" holding batteries in his hand and swinging them around.

"Batteries are awesome, you know what fine, I accept your offer" dropping the axe almost immeditley, BB waddles his way to the guard before taking his batteries.

With BB's weapon on the floor and BB without any weapons on him, Golden Freddy got up and ran to the axe picking it up and hitting both Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy clean in the stomach causing them to deactivate and shut down.

"Thanks Golden, he was annoying", the guard told the golden suit. Hearing footsteps approach the guard got prepared,"Alright Golden Freddy, Freddy, while I get the Marionette to the mirror, you cover us both.", the guard ran to the mirror as the Marionette removed his grip from the security guard.

The puppet hummed 'Toreador March' once more as the mirror glowed.

The animatronics were coming closer only to be revealed as the Withered Foxy, Chika, and Bonnie.

"We took care of the Toy's and Mangle" Foxy explained.

The mirror shined brighter causing the room to glow bright.

"There's somewhere we have to be first, but we will see each other again" The Marionette promised the guard.

The mirror stopped glowing returning back to its normal state.

6 AM Chime

Seeing the sun shine outside, proved one more night, one more discovery.


	6. Chapter 6

Before the horrific events…

Coming to life, Toy Freddy got off the Show Stage and looked around, seeing the decorations and his friends who were beside him a Toy Bonnie and Toy Chika, seeing a hallucination of the purple suit that lured the kids in the backroom before, Toy Freddy followed the animatronic, he eventually catched up to the suit as it walked into the Back Room, being curious Toy Freddy walked up to the entrance of the Back Room.

ERROR ERROR

His programming wouldn't allow him to go in.

"NO!"

{Purple Guy sound}

A figure jumped out of the room whacking the suit with an axe before it fell in pieces, looking forward noticing the two other suits Toy Chika and Toy Bonnie, he yelled as he slammed them into the ground and breaking every part of the animatronics until they were a collection of parts. Heavily breathing he noticed one more suit approaching him, it was the old Foxy, like eye-lights beaming in the darkness and coming in close on the attacking purple guy.

Making a huge leap in the air tried to attack to the guard before getting hit by the axe and torn apart.

Slamming the axe into the head of the fox, he dropped his axe on the ground.

"There's work to be done"

12 AM Present Day

The present guard getting ready for wherever the night might take him.

Date Unknown, in Fazbears New Pizzaria.

A bright light shone from the Mirror of Revival in the office causing Oliver and Daniel to fall out of the mirror.

{distant screaming}

In another room the purple guy held onto the tablet that contained the camera feed, only to see ghosts in his office.

Present Day: The nightguard roamed the halls, Daniel said the killer is still in this pizzeria, does he mean the body? No he mentioned and believed the child can feel the body temperature from afar. Seeing the posters of the wall until he stopped at a weird texture and a smooth finish to the wall, placing his first fingers on it peeled it off revealing a long hallway.

Date Unknown:

The other children crawled out of the mirror joining the two.

It was thundering and the loud sound of lightning can be heard crackling with a loud boom.

The place was the same location as the present nightguard except felt abandoned, like a future horrific version of the Fazbear pizzeria. Wires hanging and tangled on ceilings and walls. The posters were slightly torn and graffiti was all over the walls saying,'Was it Me?' 'Its Me' and 'Save Me'. Oliver walked ahead of the group seeing the carnage of the Toy animatronic suits on the floor in pieces, walking over them he came across a heavy iron door that was slightly open.

Present Day:

As the guard walked to the far away iron door a hallucination appeared as he walked over broken Toy animatronics accidently standing on Toy Freddy's nose letting out a—

{Freddy Nose Honk}

Date Unknown:

Purple Guy tried finding a way out of the safe room banging on the walls until he heard the door blast off its hinges

Present Day:

The iron door ahead magically broke in pieces and rested on the side of the hallway.

Date Unknown:

Four Kids walked into the room, making way for a fifth child to walk through, panicking the Purple Guy.

Present Day:

A loud phone call rung in the guards ears, dropping to the ground with the aching feeling in his ears.

"Help me! Someone Help Me! Anyone! {coughing}" the voice rung in his ears, it was Phone Guy's voice.

Date Unknown:

Oliver walked slowly to the purple guy, using his right hand to levitate several looses boxes and newspapers from the ground before letting them fly around the room. Purple Guy tried running from each side of the room as Oliver followed his footsteps.

Making an attempt on running past them into the hallway out of this room, the four chlldren used their hands to shine some kind of power to push him onto the floor as Oliver grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You can't"

Trying to free himself from the boys grasp he tried crawling himself out of his jacket as the boy still held onto it. Feeling the now cool air on his arms and hearing the rain outside he couldn't think, panicked and ran into a yellow Bonnie suit as the suit's parts fit snug with the guard, seeing from the eyes of the suit the children stood there.

The purple guy couldn't help but laugh, before he started a sinister laugh out loud echoing the room.

Sweating a bit he continued laughing at the children inside the suit.

A Lost Recording

"Hello? Hello? This is to inform everyone about the new 'springlock' suits, we currently have two suits available at this time, having the function of both animatronic and suit. These are some instructions to safely crawl in/crawl out of said suit, make sure to fit your head your torso comfortably inside the suit, be sure to not touch the springlocks that are in the suit, do not breathe on a springlock, as moisture would cause them to break loose, Please be aware to position your body carefully in the suit before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience, as always remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza."

Date unknown:

{loud metal sound}

The place was quiet.

{Spring break}

"{screaming} No! Oh…oh", a heavy amount of blood sprayed out from the suit as the suit turning to turn in different directions.

Present Day:

Hearing the sounds of the springs break and the screaming the guard walked into the backroom.

Date Unknown:

{Spring break}

"{screaming}",the arm twisted the other direction causing a dark liquid to seep through,"Hel—Hel—m"

{Spring break}

The legs twisted causing the suit to fall to the ground, in a ever flowing puddle of the killer's blood.

"Sor—ry Im –orry—get—e -out—please"

{Spring break} {Spring break} {Spring Break}

The liquid was too much and splattered out of the eyes and mouth, the man gagging as his bones were broken and barely recognizable anymore.

The children disappeared from sight.

Present Day:

Running in the safe room, the place was stone quiet.

His eyes gazed at the sight slumped on the floor, a Spring Bonnie suit once was golden and now worn out sat in front of him in a unreal position. The guard walking up to it eyeing it in all directions. Placing his hands and gripping them on the suits ears, before slowly attempting to pull the mask off.

{animatronic scream} The suit's hand grasped the security guards.

The suit looking him straight in the eye and shoving the guard into the wall.

Trying to avoid the suit beating him up he grabbed him by the neck and regain control making his attack as the Spring Bonnie struggled to be ahead of the fight. The guard wrapped a hand behind the Spring suit and took them both out of the safe room into the hall as the animatronic started hitting him in chest trying to gain an advantage.

The suit grabbed him by the neck trying to choke him.

"You must be the new nightguard", the suit croaked.

The guard struggling to break free as the suit beat him up pretty good and let him fall hard onto the floor as the suit got on top of him.

"Before you go, you will have the pleasure of knowing my true name, Springtrap", the suit tried using its sharp claws as the guard kept them away from his face. Grabbing onto Springtrap's face he headbutted the suit.

"Ow, the heck is your head made out of bricks?" the guard complimented Springtrap when the suit threw him far across the hall sending him spinning on the floor like and hitting a wall.

The suit limped closer,"Either you go, or they go, either way", the suit grabbed an oil bucket and spread it on the floor as the security guard got himself up and away from the flooding oil,"This place will finally burn to the ground", lighting a match and dropping it into the oil caused a chain reaction and set the pizzeria immeditley ablaze, the guard ran for the exit as Springtrap followed him out.

Outside the guard ran into a nearby alleyway,"Good thing I knew this would come in handy", reaching for the tablet in his pocket, he activated a sound feed,"Hello?" of the Balloon Boy's voice.

Springtrap heard the child's voice and by instinct followed the trail of voices leading to the alleyway, when he got there it was empty, as the guard appeared behind him and hit him with a lead pipe, causing blood to drop off the front of the suit, Springtrap tackled him and hit him with his fists until the guard was thrown into a brick wall and fell on the ground. The suit came to him with the lead pipe as the guard tried to avoid getting hit, Springtrap prepared to finish him off with the pipe before the guard grabbed it in his hands before it hit him,"Im here for those children, you're the only thing standing on their way!", having a tug of war with the pipe, Springtrap lost his grip on it as the guard smacked him repeatedly with it causing the suit to grown as the guard continued his assult on SpringTrap until the suit started to shut down. With some bruises on his face the guard towered over the suit.

"Go ahead, I deserve it, never wanted to kill them anyway, I didn't think…the boy I raised had something, do it for him, and for Oliver and the others.", the guard in the suit replied to his defeat. The present nightguard wielding his pipe in the air, and with a yell struck him in the jaw making a loud sound from the pipe making contact with the suit.

A distance away from the alley and pizzeria, 5 AM at a lake, the swaying of trees from the wind behind him, and the quiet sounds of trickling water. The guard saw blue lights rushing out of the distant pizzeria now destroyed from the flames, the spirits of the children came in front of him. Oliver and Nathaniel sat beside him.

"Now what?", the guard asked the two.

"Well you might get a better job that pays a lot more that's for sure", Daniel joked.

"The curse has been lifted were free to leave now", Oliver told the guard," We must soon go before the sun sets, thank you for everything".

The two shook the guards hand as their spirits soared up into the sky before disappearing.

No 6 AM Chime and no Pizzaria, and no check that also sucks.

The next day, a newspaper clipping showed an image of a Plushie of Toy Freddy, the paper said," IT BURNS! Fazbears Pizza has burned to the ground! Most speculate caused by faulty wiring the pizzeria chain's last resteraunt has drawn to a close, the remaining parts that were scooped up from the fire are now being sold at auction."

In the background, a faint image of Springtrap lying the ground can be seen.

30 Years Later….

A storage truck opened showing two guys picking up boxes.

"You heard of it Fazbears?", one of them asked.

"I knew my grandfather used to take his children there every weekend, then some freak accident happened and the whole thing shut down, major shame"

Putting the boxes to the ground and unloading them," Hey listen, the ghost story about this pizza chain hasn't become a ghost anymore, Im seeing more Forums pop up everyday online about the place, sounds like the public thinks of it as the scariest thing in a long time."

"Which is why I've got a great idea, everyone loves those creepy scary stories and legends, were setting up a new Horror attraction and we need something entirely new, I feel like whatever's in these boxes is all we need to make 'our own Fazbear's Frieght'!", the worker joked.

"Nice name, gotta talk it over with Carol, he's really into this kinda stuff" eying a nerdy chubby guy walk over to them,"Hey Carol"

"Hey man glad you guys came, aww is that, oh my gosh" Carol opened the box seeing a vintage suit," You actually found a suit, the design its incredible."

"So I take it you agree we should put this also in the attraction?"

Carol nodded,"Of course man, this is going to be awesome, so I was wondering if the guests can come out from the back and work their way towards the exit and to add to the creepy environment, put the hanging stars on the ceiling and the posters back on the walls and add some of-" voice cuts out as a empty building is seen in the distance.


End file.
